Aviator
''"This is Avi coming to you live! Saying that this video may or may not contain language might not be suitable for those who get offended easily. Anyway, let's get started with this video, shall we?" '~ Aviator before each video '''Aviator is one of the newer characters on LuigiFan00001's channel, and the new announcer of warnings after The Painter's malfunction by Newspaper and Coney as of October 2016. On top of being the announcer, he serves as other roles including a newscaster for Avi's News Network, and even one of the starring characters in the special "My Lethal Deadly Valentine"! In the Super Plush Mario lost episode Mighty Number NO, it was revealed that alongside with Beck, Dynatron, and Brandish, Avi was one of the mighty robots created by Fred FredBooger in hopes of stopping Beck in dire emergencies. However, he was defeated by Beck after a battle on top of a mountain. Appearance Avi is the combination of a helicopter and a jet plane. He has large legs that contain bombs that he drops on his opponents. His back has a mini propeller, and he has two large guns on his arms. In My Lethal Deadly Valentine In this Valentine special, Aviator plays a major role in the story besides being a newscaster. On top of narrating of the couples, he first helps Wario find a suitable mate for him (afterwards though Wario got sent to the Waddle Dee Hospital after an accident with his motorcycle and Tingle), and then got the news that Bowser, Wario, and Fawful have gone missing, but while he was in the middle of the news, one of Lamb's projectiles accidentally shot him and then he was taken to the hospital, but then became one of the missing subjects... that is until Daisy found out of what happened to the missing subjects that Double and Valentine found for deadly experiments to make them into killing machines. Avi was one of them, warning Daisy to get out before she becomes one of them, until she was caught by Double. While it seemed that all hope is lost, Daisy wasn't giving up that easily, especially if Luigi is in danger. When Valentine releases the subjects, it turns out Avi wasn't reprogrammed, but acting it out instead, and helps Daisy with the battle against Double, Valentine, and the subjects. In The Legend of Monstro Aviator first appears in the sixth episode of The Legend of Monstro, Attack on Air Man. ''He plays a supporting role alongside with his co-star Air Man, whom helps out Avi News Network with the weather reports. Avi and Air Man are doing their usual new business as always, but due to Monstro's interest in finding crayons, they stopped their recording to see what Monstro wants. Air Man claims he didn't see one, but Avi asks to give Monstro the crayon they found the other day, since he desperately wants it. The crayon is on neither of them, but rather at the Avi News Station. If Monstro wants it, he's going to have to climb the top of the mountain to get up there. Avi would help, but Airman's stubborn when he's not on camera. The challenge requires no help and he wants to see what the Basement Boys have truly in them. Avi watches the four climb all the way, and as the three go their separate ways (Larry Jr. alone and Duke of Flies with Gemini), it leaves Monstro alone to climb himself. Avi wishes Monstro the best of luck and gives off one little advice before he heads off: Use the jump. Once Monstro made it to the station, Air Man then challenges Monstro to battle him, all the while Avi assists him. However, Avi then came to the realization since Air Man wasn't making the fight fair for the blob, he decides to help Monstro instead since Air Man DID promise he was going to give the crayon if Monstro reached the top of the mountain. He said no helping, which includes Avi, and as such, he can bend the rules. After Monstro defeats Air Man, Avi congratulates the blob, but then also notices that his friends aren't there, only for the three remaining Basement Boys to appear, albeit under the control of Mekeke, whom was sent out by Shurara to recruit Air Man for their mission of global destruction. The three possessed friends then attack Monstro, giving Avi a shock since they were friends to begin with, even if they went their separate ways. He searches to find why that's the case, until he notices Mekeke's marionette controlling their movements, and as such, he cuts the strings on the puppet, setting the Basement Boys free. After Monstro defeats Mekeke, Aviator congratulates the Basement Boys, knowing that they had it in them. He then gives a special news report in the topic "A Boy and his Blob", announcing Monstro as the hero who defeated Air Man when it came to unfair deals. As such, he rewards Monstro with the indigo crayon. Personality Avi has an upbeat and funky vibe to him. His entire news crew revolves around him for his leadership, dedication and charming personality. He has been shown to have a softer side, as he was seen encouraging Wario to get a girl in ''My Lethal Deadly Valentine. ''Avi's spirits are so strong, that not even Double could manipulate his hard drives to make him malfunction. Episode Appearances * My Lethal Deadly Valentine (actual debut) * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 21: The GREAT Rejoin * LuigiFan Movie: The Rise of Dr. Wily * The Legend of Monstro: Attack on Air Man * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 31: Calara's House of Chaos * Super Plush Mario Lost Level: Mighty Number NO (Intended Debut) * Detective Luigi | A LuigiFan Special Quotes ''"This just in!" "No way! You can't shatter this robot's spirit! Alright Amazing Daisy, it's all up to you! Save Wario and Luigi and let's get out of here!" "Aww, look at them! Looks like they've got alchemy." "There you go tiger!" "Local boss at large! Update: Found her!" "This is Avi News people... signing off..." "You want me to do a barrel roll? ... I'd rather do a somersault." Trivia * Avi comes from the game Mighty No 9. Although the game is considered as decent, Avi, as with some of the other Mighty Numbers are the highlights of the game in LuigiFan's opinion. * In Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 21: The GREAT Rejoin, he seems to be a rival to Propeller Knight for what he refers to as a "Battle Feud of the Century". * Avi has been stated as a favorite character of LuigiFan, albeit a difficult character for him to voice. Category:Heroes Category:Backstage Crew Category:Robots Category:Bosses Category:Avi's News Network Category:Indie Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:The Giants! Category:Experiments Category:Sarcastic Ones Category:Potential Contestants Category:Mighty Number 9 Characters